Celle qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Sans le savoir, Lancel avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'étonnement juste : Robert avait été Aerys Targaryen et elle, la reine Rhaella.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Almayen** nous a demandé un écrit explorant le parallèle entre Cersei et Rhaella, mis en place dans "Résonances".

**Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

Résumé : Sans le savoir, Lancel avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'étonnement juste : Robert avait été Aerys Targaryen et elle, la reine Rhaella.

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait une légère référence à "Résonances", une autre commande que j'avais réalisée pour Shiva.

Avertissements: Mention d'inceste, de viol conjugal, de violences conjugales, de sexualité et d'avortement. Bref, GOT quoi.

* * *

**Celle qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment**

Assise près de sa fenêtre, la fraîcheur de la nuit noire envahissant la pièce, Cersei se servit un verre de vin. D'un oeil distrait, elle observait Lancel, qui sommeillait dans son lit, nu comme le jour de sa naissance. La victoire n'avait pas le goût escompté mais il restait bien agréable: un mélange d'alcool, de sang, de sperme et surtout de jouissance. Il aurait été parfait si elle avait pu se donner à Jaime. Lancel n'était qu'une pâle copie, dont les yeux étaient peut-être la plus parfaite ressemblance entre eux, mais cela restait plus doux qu'un lit vide. Et cela achetait son silence pour cette affaire. Il avait servi au roi un vin plus fort que d'habitude, Robert et sa stupidité avaient fait le reste.

Le sexe avec Lancel, ça n'était pas particulièrement spécial. Déjà, il avait fallu le convaincre d'accepter, il avait dit ne rien vouloir, il avait peur d'être surpris, de la mettre en danger. Sa candeur aurait presque été mignonne. Elle savait se défendre, elle le lui répéta. Ensuite, les joues rouges, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais partagé le lit d'une femme. Il savait comment on faisait.

\- Les Sept soient loués, son père a eu la bonne idée de lui apprendre qu'un pénis ne servait pas qu'à uriner avant son départ pour la capitale. Avait-elle pensé

Mais il avait des craintes : et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? S'il lui faisait mal ? A ce mot-là, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle avait ri. Au final, pour un début en matière, sans être exceptionnel, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être car il n'était pas son double, Lancel avait été tout à fait satisfaisant. Il était jeune, gauche à cause de son inexpérience, mais il avait eu à cœur de ne pas la faire souffrir, de penser à elle, il apprendrait assez vite, les hommes étaient tous bons élèves dans cette discipline.

\- Ne te lève pas. Lui dit-elle quand elle le vit voulant quitter le lit car il la voyait ailleurs. Dors. Je suis comme Tyrion, j'ai des insomnies, rien de grave.

\- Mais si on me trouve ?

\- Reste couvert. Et si on te trouve, je dirai que tu es resté avec moi, pour parler, car ébranlé par l'accident du roi. Nous sommes cousins, je suis la reine, personne ne dira rien.

Elle lui offrit un sourire de mascarade et il obéit docilement.

\- Je suis content que Robert soit mort. Murmura-t-il

\- Tu as changé d'opinion alors. Répondit-elle en buvant

\- Robert était comme Aerys.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait imaginer là ?

\- Et vous, vous étiez comme Rhaella. Il vous violait et vous traitait mal. Père m'a toujours dit qu'un vrai homme, qu'un véritable époux, traitait sa femme avec respect.

Elle se surprit à lui sourire, un sourire léger mais sincère. Oh, la candeur de Lancel était quelque chose de gênant s'il voulait progresser, mais même elle, elle devait admettre que c'était touchant. Et des tels mots de la part de son oncle ne la surprenaient pas, lui qui était si amoureux de son épouse !

\- Ton père a raison, Lancel. Un vrai homme, un bon mari, ne frappe pas et ne viole pas son épouse.

C'était ironique de penser que son propre fils ne tiendrait jamais compte de cela, le jour où il épouserait la fille Stark. Elle observa le jeune homme sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil. Elle était heureuse qu'il fusse de ceux qui dormaient vite et facilement. Sans le savoir, il venait de la troubler.

_Robert était comme Aerys. Et vous, vous étiez comme Rhaella._

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle devait admettre que Lancel avait raison et ce, bien au-delà de l'évidence.

Elle en aimait un autre avant son mariage et comme la reine Targaryen, c'était un chevalier. Après le mariage, il devint pieux et aucune femme ne la remplaça dans son cœur. Jaime avait accepté d'être dans la Garde Royale pour n'être qu'à elle, pour être auprès d'elle. S'il était clairement plus actif dans la chambre que celui avait lequel il faisait parallèle, sa dévotion et son amour envers une seule femme étaient exactement similaires.

Elle avait épousé Robert avec sans doute plus d'entrain que Rhaella avait épousé Aerys, l'éclat de la couronne avait été des plus attrayants. Et puis, elle avait obéi à la demande de son père. Rhaella aussi, toute royale qu'elle avait été, n'avait pu qu'obtempérer. Mais dès la nuit de noces, elle avait déchanté. Il l'avait blessée, il lui avait fait mal, elle avait beau dire non, il s'était imposé, brutal, ivre, et il l'avait appelée avec le nom d'une morte. Les coups, Ned Stark en avait eu la preuve quand son grand ami l'avait giflée.

Elle avait eu le malheur de perdre un enfant. Un seul, comparé à la multitude de la reine dragon, c'était peu. Mais elle savait ce que c'était, perdre son fils aîné. Il avait beau être de Robert, elle avait aimé cet enfant de toutes ses forces. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement, il était autant d'elle que de son père. La maladie l'avait emporté à un âge trop tendre. Il lui manquait toujours autant.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir, Lancel avait visé bien juste, même malgré lui. Elle était similaire à Rhaella, une reine mal mariée, trompée, frappée, violée, parce que oui, le laisser faire sans le vouloir vraiment, c'était du viol.

Et savoir cela rendait sa victoire encore plus belle.

Sans le savoir, son cousin venait de lui rendre sa célébration encore plus agréable, car à force de faire ses parallèles, Cersei réalisa que si elle ressemblait à Rhaella, tout ce qu'elle avait fait en réponse à ces brimades la différenciait d'elle. En un sens, cela vengeait aussi la pauvre femme, mais cela, c'était une chose bien triviale.

Oui, Cersei avait épousé, sur ordre familial, un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, et elle vivait un amour impossible. Pour autant, elle ne se gênait pas pour le vivre ! Là où Rhaella avait été un modèle de vertu, elle, elle profitait. Elle avait couché avec Jaime le matin de son mariage. Jaime était resté son amant après le mariage ! Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour sous le nez de Robert ! Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, ils étaient des enfants de l'amour et non du devoir.

Comme Rhaella, Cersei avait aussi perdu des enfants encore dans ses entrailles. Sauf qu'elle les avait fait partir. Rhaella avait subi ces pertes. Cersei les avait causées. Après la venue au monde de son premier enfant, le seul de son époux, ayant appris comment il traitait Jaime alors qu'il prenait sa défense, constatant comment elle-même était traitée, elle avait juré qu'elle n'aurait plus d'enfant de cet homme. Jaime, son tendre, son pauvre Jaime, roué de coups, pour avoir voulu la défendre, faire que Robert arrête de la frapper, parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de comparer Robert à Aerys, lui qui détestait tant les Targaryen ! C'était encore un point commun entre lui et Lancel tiens, en plus de se ressembler, d'avoir les mêmes yeux, les mêmes rêves, d'avoir été malmenés par la royauté. Elle en ferait peut-être une étude, un soir d'insomnie. Robert avait perdu tout droit sur son utérus au moment où il avait osé faire tant de mal à son jumeau. Elle trouvait des moyens pour qu'il finisse ailleurs qu'en elle, il était si ivre qu'il ne faisait pas la différence. Et si par malheur, il arrivait à planter sa graine, si elle n'avait pas pu dévorer ses héritiers dans l'obscurité, alors, en secret, elle avortait. Ils étaient peut-être ses enfants aussi. Mais il était hors de question de les laisser vivre en ayant la souillure perpétuelle d'être les enfants de ce balourd. A chaque fois, très vite après, comme pour se purifier de tout cela, elle suppliait Jaime de lui faire l'amour.

Rhaella se taisait, subissait, soumise.

Cersei se taisait, subissait, mais planifiait sa vengeance et pourrissait la vie de celui qui gangrenait la sienne.

Rhaella n'était pas une guerrière, c'était une dragonne à qui on avait retiré les griffes.

Cersei, elle, elle émasculait.

Elle avait tout volé à Robert : une vraie dynastie, sa couronne, sa tranquillité, sa vie même.

Elle pouvait bien ressembler à celle qui l'avait précédée : elle s'en était vite démarquée.

Parce qu'au-delà de toutes ces similitudes, Rhaella était celle que Cersei ne serait jamais.

Elle vivante, elle ferait en sorte que cela ne change jamais et d'apprendre à Myrcella à ne jamais ressembler à cette reine, à lui ressembler plus. C'était là la seule légende qu'elle voulait bien lui laisser. Finissant son verre, elle embrassa avec délicatesse les lèvres d'un Lancel parfaitement endormi, un geste qu'elle ne reproduirait sans doute jamais, mais comme tout Lannister qui se respectait, avec celui-ci, elle venait de lui payer sa nouvelle dette.

**FIN**


End file.
